touya,aku lapar!
by hi commc
Summary: kebingungan Yukito akan keadaannya setelah Touya memberikan seluruh energinya.. apa yang membuat Yukito bingung? 1st fic yang masih kacau, DLDR, warning inside! maaf tidak menerima flame, tapi kritik dan saran -edited touya i'm hungry!-


Pairing : Touya x Yukito

Genre : Friendship

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : Cardcaptor Sakura by CLAMP

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, abal, gaje, EYD tidak terlalu baku, cerita pasaran, author kacangan, dsb. Bagi yang tidak suka ke-OOC-an cerita buatan saya harap meninggalkan halaman ini ^^ tidak menerima FLAME tapi menerima KRITIK SARAN.

Touya, Aku Lapar!

doradora dongdong

_**Yukito POV**_

"Aah… Kenapa aku begini lagi ya? Aneh… Padahal sejak Touya memberikan energinya pada Yue, aku tak pernah merasa mengantuk atau lapar lagi. Tapi kenapa aku mulai lapar lagi? " keluhku saat pulang sekolah.

Aku YukitoTsukishiro, kelas 2 SMU. (author lupa nama sekolahannya *plaak*) Mungkin kalian tak percaya, tapi di dalam tubuhku ini, terdapat orang lain bernama Yue. Lebih tepatnya, aku ini sosok pengganti Yue.

Karena energi Yue belum sepenuhnya kembali, tubuhku ini menjadi mudah mengantuk dan lapar. Tapi semenjak Touya memberikan seluruh energinya pada Yue, aku sudah tidak pernah merasa mengantuk atau lapar lagi. Aneh. Kenapa sekarang ini kebiasaan mudah laparku kembali lagi?

"Yo! Yuki! Kok melamun terus? " seseorang menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Tou... Touya? Bikin kaget aja! Aku nggak melamun kok! " kataku sedikit kaget.

"Humm? Tumben-tumbennya kamu kaget? Ada apa? Kau lagi sakit? " tanya Touya yang sepertinya cemas.

"Tidak kok, aku baik-baik saja," kataku berusaha meyakinkan Touya. Tentunya aku tak mau membuatnya khawatir mengenai keadaanku yang sekarang. Aku sudah cukup membuatnya repot oleh masalah Yue.

"Hmm.. Baiklah! Selesai kerja sambilan, aku akan datang ke rumahmu! Sakura bilang dia mau memasak yang enak! Jadi kau harus datang. Oke? " kata Touya sambil berlalu.

"Eeh..." belum sempat aku menjawab, Touya sudah berlari menuju tempat kerja sambilannya.

"Yaaaah... tuh kan.. Aku ngerepotin dia lagi," batinku sedikit kecewa.

_**At Tsukishiro's home...**_

_**08.00 p:m**_

"Ugh... Ternyata benar. Kebiasaanku mudah lapar kambuh lagi. Padahal tadi sepulang sekolah aku sudah makan banyak! Tapi kenapa lapar lagi?" erangku.

Aku tinggal seorang diri. Sebenarnya ada kakek dan nenek yang menemaniku. Tapi itu semua hanyalah sandiwara untuk menutupi wujud asli Yue saja. Selama ini aku selalu berpikir, apakah hidupku selama ini hanya sandiwara belaka?

HYUUNG

Aduh.. Kepalaku rasanya berat sekali. Dan kakiku tak dapat menyangga berat tubuhku lagi. Ngantuk. Rasanya ngantuk sekali. Akhirnya, akupun tertidur di depan kamar tidurku.

_**Normal POV**_

Tak berapa lama, Touya datang ke rumah Yukito sesuai janjinya. Sekarang ini sekitar jam setengah 9. Sedikit melenceng dari rencana awal memang, tapi itu karena cafe tempatnya bekerja sambilan sedang ramai pengunjung.

"Yuki~! Kau ada di rumah?" sapa Touya dari luar rumah Yukito. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, sama sekali tidak ada respon dari dalam rumah Yukito.

"Hei, Yuki? Kau ada di rumah tidak?" Berapa kalipun Touya memanggil, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah Yukito. Touya merasa ada yang janggal. Lalu ia langsung memasuki rumah Yuki.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Touya segera masuk ke dalam rumah mencari Yuki. Ia merasa aneh karena tak biasanya Yuki lupa mengunci pintu.

Touya mulai mencari dari lantai bawah. Ia memeriksa ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan tidak menemukan Yukito. Maka, ia segera mencari Yuki di lantai dua. Pada saat menaiki tangga, Touya melihat Yukito tengah pingsan di depan kamarnya sendiri. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Yukito yang tergolek lemas di lantai.

"Yukiiiii! Kau kenapa?" teriak Touya panik seraya memeluk Yukito yang tengah pingsan.

Di tengah situasi seperti itu, secara tiba-tiba, tubuh Yukito bercahaya dan keluarlah Yue, sosok asli Yukito. Yue memandang Touya dengan tatapan kesal. Dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, ia mulai memarahi Touya. Entah karena apa.

"Hei! Apa kau tahu mengapa Yukito jadi seperti ini?" Yue memarahi Touya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Lalu apa yg terjadi dengan Yukito? Cepat beritahu aku!" kata Touya tak sabaran. Yue pun segera menepuk jidatnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi ke dua pasangan 'telmi' ini.

"Hadduh.. Dasar kalian berdua ini! Sama-sama tak mau jujur pada perasaan diri sendiri! Yuki jadi begini karena dia menahan apa yang ingin disampaikannya padamu! Kebiasaannya mudah lapar dan mengantuk kambuh lagi! Apa kau tahu tentang hal itu? Cobalah dengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya dan jujurlah pada perasaan kalian masing-masing!" jelas Yue sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi sosok Yukito dalam pelukan Touya lagi.

Touya memikirkan kata-kata Yue barusan. Mencoba mendalami setiap kata yang Yue ucapkan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia memandang wajah Yukito yang tertidur. "Yuki..." kata Touya lirih.

Touya membelai pipi Yukito yang terasa dingin. Ia merasa sangat bersalah mengenai kondisi Yuki yang seperti ini. Yuki memang terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tahu supaya Yuki tidak merasa merepotkannya.

Secara perlahan-lahan, Yukito membuka matanya. Ia sangat terkejut saat mengetahui sedang berada dalam dekapan Touya.

"Ugh.. Tou... Touya...?" kata Yukito terputus-putus.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Yukito masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Yuki... Kau lupa, ya? Aku janji mengajakmu ke rumahku malam ini untuk makan bersama Sakura dan ayah." jawab Touya dengan senyum lembut khasnya.

Yukito segera merubah posisi dan duduk di sebelah Touya. Ia memaksakan diri walaupun masih didera rasa kantuk dan lapar. Melihat kondisi Yuki yang seperti itu, Touya segera menggenggam tangan Yuki dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Yuki, kau tak usah memaksakan diri padaku. Hal ini malah membuatku merasa bersalah.. Aku tak mau orang yang kuanggap penting dan kusayangi menderita gara-gara menembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Katakanlah apa yang kau igin katakan," kata Touya tulus kepada Yukito.

Mendengar hal itu, Yukito segera memeluk Touya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Touya. Dan Touya pun membalas pelukan Yukito. Mereka berpelukan tanpa kata-kata sekitar 5 menit, sebelum Yukito akhirnya berbicara.

"Terima kasih, Touya. Aku senang atas ucapanmu barusan. Dan aku janji tidak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu lagi. Terima kasih sudah menyayangiku," kata Yukito pada Touya dan dibalas Touya dengan senyuman miliknya.

"Lalu? Sekarang apa yang ingin kamu katakan? " tanya Touya.

Yukito terdiam sejenak. Namun pada akhirnya, dengan senyum termanis miliknya, ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Touya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Touya, aku lapar!"

Mendengar hal itu, Touya tak bisa menahan lagi tawanya. Ia kira akan mendengar suatu hal penting dari Yukito. Namun nyatanya, yang diucapkan Yukito hanya, "Touya, aku lapar!"

"Hahahahaha! Iyaya, ayo kita ke rumahku! Kau bisa makan masakan Sakura sepuasmu!" kata Touya menahan tawa.

"Aaah.. Kau jahat! Katanya apa saja yang ingin kusampaikan? Ya aku bilang, aku lapar! Jangan ditertawakan dong!" kata Yukito dengan wajah memerah.

"Hmph.. Iyaya, maaf-maaf! Jangan ngambek dong! Habis kamunya lucu! Aku kira kan kamu mau ngomong sesuatu hal yang penting. Eh, taunya malah bilang lapar! Hehehe."

"Makanya kubilang jangan tertawa!"

"Oke deh. Ayo kita pergi. Sakura pasti sudah menunggumu."

"Baiklah," Yukito tersenyum.

**Finn**

A/N : Sebelumnya pagi pengunjung fandom Card Captor Sakura, fanfic ini adalah fanfic TouYuki yang sama dengan judul : Touya, I'm hungry? Pastilah sudah ada yang tau kalo itu fanfic ancur banget. Saya hanya meng-edit seperlunya saja. Perlu dijelaskan juga saya adalah author yang sama dengan author penulis Touya, I'm hungry? Lagipula fanfic Touya,I'm hungry juga sudah hapus. Hasil editannya juga masih di bawah rata-rata *kabur*

Lalu saya cuma mau bilang bagi yang repot-repot baca cerita saya tapi pada akhirnya nggak suka! Hello? Saya kan udah kasih peringatan ^^ don't like don't read! Awalnya saya memang menerima flame, tapi saya rasa "nggak dulu deh". Saya menerima bentuk kritik dan saran yang nggak terlalu mak jleb. Kan bisa ngasih kritik dan saran secara baik-baik. Benar nggak? Boleh lah dikatakan nggak konsisten, maklum saya masih ababil. Fanfic ini adalah fanfic pertama saya waktu kelas 7 jadi dimaklumin aja yaa. Maaf bagi flamer yang udah review, saya terpaksa menghapusnya Sekali lagi kalau mau ngasih saya kritik dan saran dengan cara baik-baik yaa *deep bow* Mungkin sekian dari saya..

Untuk selebihnya

.

.

.

Biar saya pikirkan lagi ..

wkwkwkwk~

30052012

-edited(again)-

Doradora dongdong


End file.
